True Love Gakupo x Luka, GakuLuka Fanfic
by yumekix
Summary: What is true love? What is unrequited love? Gakupo has loved her for so long, does she feel the same way. This is an AU for Vocaloid High School, where the elite go to train as idols, performers and singers. A GakuLuka Fanfiction.


Kamui Gakupo x Megurine Luka Fanfiction

Vocaloid High School AU

Welcome to Vocaloid High School, where all students are idols, singers or performers training in their adolescent years in an elite school for the cream of the crop. It is at that high school where a pink haired young girl fawned over by many and a purple haired male attend classes.

"Hello, Luka!" The purple haired boy would greet her each time he encountered her, in which she just merely brushed off with a softer and weaker greeting, clearly unenthusiastic regarding his existence. It wasn't an unknown fact that Gakupo was another one of her fanboys that would fawn over her, except that he was the only one who had the guts to actually greet and talk to her each and everyday regardless of the rejection and dejection he received from the pink haired femme fatale.

The woman that he had loved, Luka Megurine, was famous in Vocaloid High School for not only being one of the elite that resided in the Golden Dormitory but also her captivating appearance. Of course, appearance was not what attracted him to the lovely female, for he had loved her for many more different reasons unlike her normal male fans who drooled over her. Her luscious and long pink hair would cascade past her hips and sway each time she walked and her eyes gleamed like a precious jewel in the gaze of many. Her voice was harmonious like the others who lived in the same dormitory as her and her pale pink lips shone under the golden sunlight.

He, who was also one of the elite, also resided in the Golden Dormitory amongst other famous and notable singers including Miku, the twins Rin and Len, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi and many more. But of course, his mind only focused on her as his love for her was apparent but she treated him indifferently. As did the other dorm residents, Luka received an extreme amount of fan mail and love from her fans each day. Sometimes more than any others since she had such captivating traits.

It was the early morning; Miku, Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kaito and Luka were sharing one table and indulging in their breakfast. As usual, Luka enjoyed her tuna sandwich before she would go to the school building. A staff of the dormitory passed their table, holding two big brown sacks over her shoulders. "Miss Luka, there are even more letters and parcels that arrived this morning. Should I put them in your room?" The attendant asked as she huffed slightly. Luka scanned the two bags and wiped her mouth with a white cloth. "No need; they'll just take up more space. You can recycle them if you'd like," she replied. It wasn't that she didn't like them sending her such flattering letters, it was just that it was too tedious to go through each and every repetitive one of them. So far, she hasn't found the 'one', even though he was just right in front of her, eating his eggplant meal.

"Wow, Luka. How many sacks do you even get each day? Wasn't there already like, four that came in yesterday evening? I didn't know our school had so many students," Rin innocently asked the pinkette as she ate and Luka continued to finish her sandwich.

"It looks like there are not many students because we go to the S class, there are many other classes for A to C class. Maybe… I don't know, 15? It's a huge school, after all," her twin brother replied, eating at the same pace as his sister.

"Luka and Miku sure do get a lot of letters. They're popular, after all," Kaito commented as another attendant came showing another two big sacks of letters as well. Gakupo silently bit into his eggplant sandwich.

After a day of classes, Luka found herself wandering around the S-class library with her reading glasses on as she searched for a reference book for one of her vocal classes. She walked slowly around aisles and aisles of bookshelves before a familiar purple haired male appeared before her. "Hello, Luka!" He beamed at her brightly with a joyful expression. She wasn't exactly excited to see him and stopped at one spot, glancing at the shelves since she finally found the book she wanted when-

Gakupo wrapped his arms around her.

The touch was alien to her and after she finally registered her surroundings in her cranium, her mind fell into disarray. Why was he touching her?! She did not recall ever giving him any permission to do so.

"What are yo-" She exclaimed loudly as her body was enveloped by his arms and he held her close as a stack of books fell swiftly from above and hit him in the head. The sound of impact was rather loud and shook him slightly as he staggered and released her, grasping at his head as a few thick books lay on the ground. Her blue-grey eyes widened in surprise as she realised what had happened — Gakupo had prevented the books from falling on her head and was now slightly disorientated.

She bit her lip lightly and put the books back onto a book tray and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him to the nurse's office.

—

"Just a very light concussion, nothing to worry about. I'm surprised he didn't faint when those huge books hit him in the head," the nurse said after examining his skull and putting some ice. "Well, I couldn't really faint if Luka-chan was around~" He replied, signifying that he was already fine. "Still, it was unusual for there to be books loosely arranged like that in high places, especially in the S-Class library," Gakupo concluded. It was unusual for such a coincidence to occur. Or was it? No one knows.

The pinkette who was slightly egoistical, especially when it came to Gakupo, could not bring herself to thank him personally for it. She bowed and thanked the nurse as she left the infirmary with Gakupo still sitting on the bed. He touched his head lightly and felt the throbbing sensation still stinging his cranium. He looked down at the arm that Luka had touched and pulled as he closed his eyes lightly. He loved her so much. Even such a touch meant so much to him; he just wanted to hold her in his arms without needing a reason and just have her for himself. It didn't matter if many other men had proposals or whatever for her, he was sure that he loved her the most. Hey, even he had his fair share of female fans, he just kept it a secret. He, as did all his S-class friends, received many proclamations of love from his fellow schoolmates from the other class but would never show them in fear that Luka may see them. Obviously, he did not want her to even know that he was popular as well. Other egoistical guys would flaunt their popularity in front of the girl they love to show their worth, but he, being the chivalrous man he was, preferred to show his love for her in different ways.

The pink haired female was making her way back to class as she rubbed the back of her hand against her lips, her face burning slightly red. She could finally relax and cast away that cold exterior of hers. Secretly, she loved him. She had been used to receiving confessions of love since a long time ago as well as such special treatment from many other men, but this was the first time she ever fell in love with someone. That person probably loved her back as well, but did he really love her? Was it true love, or just infatuation? The way she judged his demeanour, it felt more like the latter. Little did she know, this was not the case at all. She has had her fair share of reading about heart-wrenching break-ups and sob stories and wasn't about to dive into an emotional roller coaster just to see if it was true love or not. Her love for him felt true, but was his love for her true? Ever since the first time she met him up till the time he started treating her like she was a precious gem, constantly complimenting her and giving her warm smiles unlike those fake grins given to her by her so-called 'fans'. Their smiles were just expressions on the surface but when she looked at him… She felt like the world was warming up and melting her cold exterior.

A sudden rain of cold water showered upon her as she was walking down the outdoor corridor. Her arms still holding the reference book against her chest, her hair was soaked from the tip to the ends and the hem of her skirt was dripping wet. The cold sensation of the icy water stung and prickled her porcelain skin like a thousand needles. The corridor was silent, spare the footsteps of several girls holding a large blue bucket. They wore the ties for the normal classes that was unlike those of the S-class students who wore performance clothes at all times. The girls crossed their arms and glared at the pink haired idol with icy cold eyes. They were clearly unsatisfied with her.

"You think you're so great, huh? Having so many male fans crowd around you each day. And you still selfishly hog Gakupo-sama each and every day! How revolting," one of them spat those words like venom as the windy breeze blew by and added to the chill that ran through her skin. "That's right! You should just free him from your seductress spell, you stupid whore! Acting like that all day, who are you trying to impress? Don't you know you seem just like a little slut?!" One exclaimed, adding insult to injury. "Know your place, you little wannabe!" One said, stepping forward and raising a hand to strike the pink haired girl before…

A flash of purple appeared before everyone's eyes. "Alright, that's enough now." The taller male grabbed onto the slender wrist of the assailant. "G-Gakupo-sama! What a surprise to see you here! We were just-" They tried to cover up their actions as the evidence lay right before his eyes. His eyebrow was furrowed and his expression stern, he glared at the girls as he stood in front of Luka, shielding her. He threw the girl's wrist aside and took off his cloak, covering the soaking wet girl's shoulders with the large article of clothing. She shivered as the cold piercing pain enveloped her skin. He held her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He seemed a bit off compared to how he usually was. Luka knew him as the amiable and happy-go-lucky man that was always cheerful and happily enjoying his day. "Gakupo…? Are you sure that's how you want to treat your fan…?" She asked innocently as her blue-grey orbs stared up at him from a shorter angle.

"Hah, that's how he normally treats all of us. Even though we love him so much, he will never as much as bat us an eyelash. Even though we love him…" The words sounded so foreign to Luka; was he really like that? She didn't think so, he was supposed to be more of the polite type? "Love? Don't make me laugh. Your 'love' for me is just on the surface, it is nothing compared to the warmth of true love… The love I feel for Luka."

The girl holding the bucket gritted her teeth and made a 'tch' sound. "We should have never become your fan!" She exclaimed, proving Gakupo's accusation none other than correct as she hurled the large bucket aiming at Luka. He moved slightly and the bucket collided head-on with his arm as his other held her close to protect her once again. They all ran away, leaving the pair standing atop a puddle of cold water in a cold autumn's day. His words still rang fresh in her mind, was it a lie? Could it be a lie? Was it just a farce to make her fall in love with him and then just leave her all alone? She didn't want that-

Yet why was she still holding on? Why was her heart palpitating for this supposed liar? Why did she feel this way?

He kissed her cold forehead as he still held onto her. He was about to ask her if she was fine, before a tear streamed down her cheek. Alarmed, he thought she was hurt or that something was wrong. Did he screw up again?! "L-L-L-Luka?! What's wrong?! Why-"

"Stop this… Stop treating me like this… Don't protect me… You'll just make me fall in love with you even more," her voice was hoarse and she hiccup-ed lightly as she tears continued to stream down her pale cheeks. His face glowed a bright red as he was blushing. He felt like an arrow pierced itself through his heart as he fell for her another time. He would fall for her over and over again; she was just too perfect in his eyes. He loved her so much, and she was now in his arms, crying because she's falling deeper in love with him.

"Luka… I love you… Don't take away my true confession and confess to me first…" He bent down slightly and wrapped both of his arms around her, his lips brushing against hers before he kissed her deeply. He moved his hand down to the back of her waist and held her closer, never wanting to let her go. He wanted time to stop; he wanted to hold her in his arms forever and ever; he didn't want to let her leave him. "Don't cry…" He said after pulling away from her and licking her tears that streamed down her face. Her face grew a bright red as did his awhile ago and she looked down. "I thought you hated me… Because you always didn't really reply me whenever I tried to talk to you and you were always nicer to other guys like Kaito and Len."

"How else was I supposed to act… I never fell in love before…"

The sudden realisation struck Gakupo like a strike of lightning. _She was probably in love with me for some time now. Ugh, how stupid can I be?! If I realised it sooner, we could've been together earlier! Dumb me!_

"But… I don't really mind it…" Her face grew an even redder shade as she spoke and he fell in love with her again. _How can she be so cute…!_

He picked her up in his arms and carried her away princess-style back to the Golden Dormitory to dry her off.


End file.
